Lorsque l'enfant paraît
by Rosa020
Summary: Lorsqu'un enfant de dix ans prétend venir du futur et être le fils de Peter et Olivia, toute la division Fringe se pose des questions. Jusqu'où un petit garçon peut-il aller pour sauver ses parents ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est encore moi ! Force est de constater qu'il n'y a pas grand monde, dans ce coin du site, mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur le sujet, loin de là. Quelques précisions : ceci a lieu après la saison 3, et fait théoriquement partie d'un vaste ensemble de ma plume, car j'ai le projet fou (pour ne pas dire insensé) d'écrire une longue suite en plein d'épisodes. Celui-ci est le premier du genre. N'ayant pas la moindre idée de comment faire réapparaître Peter de façon à peu près vraisemblable, je laisse ça aux bons soins de JJ Abraham et de toute sa clique, et j'en profite pour vous rappeler que Fringe leur appartient corps et biens. Partez donc du principe que Peter est revenu d'une façon ou d'une autre, que les relations avec l'autre univers sont à peu près les mêmes que celles entre les USA et l'URSS pendant la guerre froide et que nos héros ont plus ou moins repris leurs relations là où elles en étaient à la fin de la saison 3._

_Autre précision que me tient à cœur : cette fic est écrite en entier et je suis en vacances, donc la fréquence de postage des chapitres ne dépend que de vous et de vos reviews. Je suis facile à satisfaire : un simple « J'aime, je veux la suite. » me convient tout à fait. Les chapitres sont assez courts, par contre, et par conséquent la fic elle-même n'est pas très longue, l'action se déroulant grosso modo en une douzaine d'heures. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Prologue**

L'enfant était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Un grand verre de coca-cola avec une paille était posé devant lui, mais il n'y touchait pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et un peu effrayé. Olivia lui aurait donné dix ans.

- Il s'est présenté de lui-même au bureau ce matin et a demandé à parler à la division Fringe, expliqua Broyles. On n'a pas voulu nous déranger au départ, mais il a refusé de dire un mot de plus à qui que ce soit, même à l'avocate pour enfant qui lui a été présentée.

- Walter, souffla Peter, d'une voix blanche.

- Je sais, répondit son père sur le même ton, debout à côté de lui. J'ai vu.

Broyles, Olivia, Peter, Watler et Astrid étaient debouts derrière le miroir sans teint qui permettait aux enquêteurs de suivre les interrogatoire sans être vu ni entendu des suspects. Les deux Bishop dévisageaient le petit garçon pour lequel on les avait fait déplacer comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda Olivia avec douceur, en posant une main sur celle de Peter. Tu le connais ?

- On… On dirait moi, articula le jeune homme en réponse.

- On dirait, seulement, précisa Walter. La forme du visage et du nez, ainsi que le regard diffèrent. Ce n'est pas toi, ni un double venu d'une autre dimension, ni un métamorphe.

- Vous en êtes certain ?, s'enquit Broyles.

- Je sais encore reconnaître mon fils, agent Broyles. Quand avez-vous dit qu'il était arrivé ?

- Tôt ce matin, le service de nuit venait de rentrer se coucher.

- Qui est-ce ?, demanda Olivia.

- Personne n'en sait rien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne répond pas à nos questions. Nous avons relevé ses empreintes digitales et fait une analyse ADN, juste au cas où. Les empreintes ne donnent rien, et nous attendons les résultats du test ADN, même si je doute qu'ils donnent quoique ce soit, il est rare d'être fiché à cet âge là.

- Vous lui avez parlé ?, s'enquit Astrid.

- J'ai essayé. Il m'a sourit, puis a dit qu'il voulait voir la division Fringe et qu'il ne parlerait à personne d'autre. Plus un mot depuis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ?, demanda joyeusement Walter, avant de se diriger vers la porte du pas bondissant qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire pour se précipiter vers une nouvelle expérience/catastrophe.

Peter et Olivia, sur un signe de Broyles, lui emboîtèrent le pas, laissant Astrid assister à la scène de loin.

L'enfant s'anima à l'instant où le trio passa la porte. Il offrit à Walter un sourire éclatant, qui s'élargit encore à la vue de Peter, puis d'Olivia, qui referma derrière eux.

- Bonjour, lança gaiement Walter.

- Bonjour.

- On a retrouvé sa langue, nota Peter, d'un air amusé.

- C'est à vous que je voulais parler, alors oui.

- Tu vas pouvoir nous dire qui tu es, alors.

- Aaron.

Entre temps, les trois adultes avaient pris place de l'autre côté de la table.

- Aaron comment ?, demanda Olivia.

- Aaron Walter Bishop.

Sa soudaine coopération les avait moins surpris que sa réponse. Seul Walter n'avait pas l'air perplexe.

- Tu as dix ans ?, demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Presque, répondit l'enfant.

- Pourrais-tu me donner ta date de naissance ?

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête avec un sourire malicieux.

- Non. Tu m'as dit de ne pas vous donner trop de détails.

- Tu as déjà rencontré Walter, avant ?, demanda doucement Peter, qui revenait tranquillement de sa surprise.

- Je suis ton grand-père, hein ?, demanda le vieil homme, et cette perspective le mettait dans un état de joie proche de l'hystérie.

Aaron hocha la tête en souriant timidement.

- Je le savais !, s'exclama gaiement Walter. Donc, Peter est ton père, ce qui explique la rassemblance… Et je n'aurais presque pas besoin de t'examiner de près pour deviner qui est ta mère…

- Mais c'est du délire !, souffla Peter, qui avait suivi le raisonnement de son père.

- Pas tant que ça, répondit Olivia. S'il ne vient pas d'un monde parallèle et que ce n'est pas un métamorphe, comment tu expliques qu'il te ressemble autant ?

- Je suis né entre 2012 et 2015, précisa l'enfant.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Walter jubilait, Peter et Olivia se regardaient d'un air effaré. Peter finit par articuler :

- En admettant, qu'est-ce qui t'amène quelques années avant ta naissance ?

Le visage d'Aaron se ferma, son regard se durcit.

- Je suis venu empêcher quelqu'un de vous tuer.

- F - F -

Broyles avait réuni en salle de debriefing Astrid, Walter, Peter, Olivia et le petit garçon. Si Peter et Olivia le regardaient toujours d'un air méfiant, Walter, lui, en était fou, et le petit le lui rendait bien. Dès l'instant où l'on l'avait fait sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire, il avait attrapé la main du savant fou et ne l'avait plus lâché depuis.

- Les résultats du test ADN sont arrivés, annonça l'agent, sans préambule. À la lumière des dernières informations, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on recherche des similitudes dans les fichiers. Il ressort qu'il a dit la vérité : ce garçon est vraisemblablement le fils de Peter et Olivia.

Les deux principaux intéressés échangèrent un regard par dessus la table. Depuis quelques temps, ils s'étaient mis à envisager leur relation sur le long terme, mais se retrouver avec un fils d'une dizaine d'années du jour au lendemain, ça avait quand même de quoi chambouler n'importe qui. Peter voulait demander Olivia en mariage ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il y pensait et, comme il avait eu le malheur d'en parler à Walter, ce dernier le tanait avec ça à chaque fois que la jeune femme quittait la pièce. Alors bien sûr, il avait envisagé l'avenir, et il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à contempler Olivia dans son sommeil en se demandant quels traits physiques elle transmettrait à leurs enfants s'ils en avaient. Il lui arrivait de rêver à de petites filles aux yeux verts, à de petits garçons aux cheveux blonds. Aaron lui ressemblait davantage qu'à Olivia, mais, à présent qu'il savait qu'elle était sa mère, il retrouvait chez lui la forme de son nez et de son visage, et surtout ce regard à la fois résolu et vulnérable qui lui était propre. Il trouvait cela terrifiant et magnifique à la fois.

Olivia ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Ses dernières expériences en matière de relations amoureuses lui avaient enseigné que _les histoires d'amour finissent toujours mal_, surtout avec elle. Son point de vue sur la question avait changé depuis qu'elle était avec Peter. Ils avaient fini à l'hôpital tellement souvent qu'elle avait arrêté de compter, ils s'étaient entre-sauvé la vie, ils avaient cru se perdre l'un l'autre, ils s'étaient même fait tellement de mal que le fait qu'ils soient toujours ensembles et plus soudés que jamais tenait pour ainsi dire du miracle. Et, plus le temps passait, moins elle parvenait à envisager sa vie sans Peter. Elle aimait s'endormir et se réveiller dans ses bras chaque soir et chaque matin, elle aimait qu'il la réveille avec le petit déjeuner au lit, les rares fois où ils n'étaient pas appelés sur une affaire avant même le lever du soleil. Elle aimait se chamailler avec lui pour des choses du quotidien, trouver ses affaires traînant dans l'appartement, lui piquer ses pulls et ses chemises quand elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre, regarder la télé avec lui et boire son café. Il chantait sous la douche et fredonnait en cuisinant, elle avait découvert ça avec le temps et c'était des détails qu'elle adorait. Alors elle s'était mise à envisager l'avenir avec lui. Elle souhaitait même secrêtement qu'il lui demande de l'épouser, même si elle ne l'avait dit à personne, pas même à Rachel. Elle n'avait pas encore pensé à avoir des enfants, même si l'idée en elle-même n'était pas déplaisante, loin de là… Et voilà qu'un garçon leur débarquait pour une des trois années à venir !

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?, demanda Peter avec une certaine gravité. Je veux dire : maintenant ?

- Je te l'ai dit : quelqu'un va vous tuer, je suis là pour vous aider à le trouver et à l'enfermer avant que ça n'arrive.

- Pourrais-tu nous raconter précisément ce qui s'est passé, Aaron ?, demanda doucement Astrid.

- Et plus important encore : par quel miracle as-tu voyagé dans le temps ?, s'exclama Walter.

- Ça c'est grâce à toi. Mais Astrid a raison je crois, je devrais tout vous raconter d'abord.

Broyles posa un enregistreur audio sur la table.

- Vas-y.

Pendant quelques instants, l'enfant dévisagea les adultes autour de la table avec un mélange de crainte et tristesse. Puis, Walter serra tendrement sa main pour l'encourager, alors il avala sa salive et se mit à parler.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Merci à Missdu13 pour sa review. Voici la suite, comme tu me l'as demandé. J'insiste : reviewez, la suite est déjà écrite, je poste dès que je reçois les commentaires._

**Chapitre 1**

« Ça faisait quelques jours que vous étiez sur une enquête. C'était un truc grave et dangereux, je le savais parce que vouliez tellement pas m'en parler que vous changiez de sujet quand j'arrivais. J'avais presque huit ans, en fait ça faisait exactement deux ans le jour où j'ai voyagé dans le temps. Bref, ce soir là, il y avait quelqu'un qui rôdait autour de la maison. Papa s'est fait tirer dessus en ouvrant la porte pour aller voir ce qui se passait, une fenêtre a explosé à cause d'un coup de feu. Les lumières étaient éteintes dans la rue et dans la maison, y avait une coupure de courant. Vous avez verrouillé la porte et tiré au hasard dans le jardin, mais ça ne servait à rien. Vous aviez pas l'air surpris, je suis presque sûr que vous vous y attendiez. Alors Papa m'a dit d'aller travailler sur l'enquête avec vous…

- Quoi ?, interrompit Peter. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est un truc que j'avais fait une fois, quand j'étais petit, vers quatre ou cinq ans. Une soir, vous étiez obligés de travailler super tard dans le bureau, alors je m'étais caché dans le coffre en bois avec mes peluches préférées, mais vous m'aviez entendu leur parler. Maman a ouvert le coffre et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. J'ai répondu que je travaillais sur l'enquête avec vous et vous aviez ris. Papa devait penser que peut-être, celui qui tirait sur la maison pouvait nous entendre, alors il m'a dit d'aller travailler sur l'enquête avec vous, et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'aille me cacher dans le coffre du bureau. Je vous ai fait un câlin et j'y suis allé. Y a eu du bruit en bas, beaucoup de bruit, de la bagarre, des coups de feu. J'ai entendu la personne qui vous a tué fouiller la maison, elle est même entrée dans le bureau à un moment, mais la porte du rez-de-chaussée à été défoncée par les agents du FBI avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'ouvrir le coffre. Il a été abattu en s'enfuyant par le jardin.

Un bref silence s'installa dans la petite pièce. Puis, Olivia demanda :

- Et après ?

- C'est Lincoln qui est venu me sortir du coffre. Il a essayé de m'empêcher de redescendre dans le salon, mais j'y suis allé quand même. Je voulais aller vous voir, y avait plein de monde autour de vous. Walter était là aussi, il m'a attrapé en route et m'a emmené dehors. Je me souviens plus très bien de comment il m'a expliqué ça…

Aaron semblait éviter volontairement de parler directement de la mort de ses parents. Walter le prit par les épaules pour le réconforter. L'enfant reprit :

- Quelques semaines avant que je ne voyage dans le temps, j'étais avec Walter dans son laboratoire. J'essayais de faire mes devoirs. À un moment, je suis allé voir Walter et je lui ai dit que c'était pas juste que vous soyez morts, que vous auriez pas dû mourir. Il m'a regardé, et il a répondu que je ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point il était soulagé qu'il y ait au moins une personne qui pense exactement comme lui. Après on s'est tombé dans les bras en pleurant et je lui ai dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais t'y pensais déjà depuis un moment, et tu m'as téléporté plusieurs années en arrière le mois suivant. Voilà, c'est tout.

Les quatre adultes se regardèrent. Dans le silence qui s'était installé, seul le bourdonnement diffus de l'enregistreur de Broyles se faisait encore entendre. Ce dernier l'éteignit. Ce fut également lui qui rompit le silence :

- Comment peut-on être sûr que ce n'est pas un piège et que tu dis la vérité ?

Walter le fusilla du regard, outré qu'il mette en doute la parole de celui qu'il reconnaissait et considérait déjà comme son petit-fils. Mais Aaron ne se laissa pas démonter et répondit doucement :

- Vos agents ont pris tout ce qui était dans mes poches et la pochette que j'avais autour du cou. Je peux les récupérer, s'il-vous-plaît ?

L'autre hocha la tête et quelques instants plus tard, ce que l'enfant avait réclamé se trouvait devant lui, sur la table. Le petit garçon s'empara de la pochette.

- Je la garde tout le temps avec moi. C'est Papa qui me l'a donné. Elle est imperméable, je laisse toujours mes papiers et de l'argent dedans, surtout quand on part en voyage. Comme ça, si je me perds ou qu'il m'arrive un truc, les gens peuvent savoir qui je suis, et j'ai de quoi prendre le bus ou téléphoner… Je garde ça dedans, aussi.

Il venait d'en sortir deux photos qu'il fit glisser vers ses parents. La première, visiblement la plus récente, avait été prise à contre jour. Toutefois on reconnaissait Peter et Aaron, sur fond de soleil couchant ou levant. Le petit garçon essayait de visiblement de marcher sur les mains et son père le tenait par les pieds pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre.

- C'est Maman qui a pris cette photo…

- C'était où ?, s'enquit Olivia.

Aaron sourit.

- Tu as dis ce jour là que j'avais de la chance, parce que j'avais le seul Papa du monde qui apprend à son fils à marcher sur les mains sur les créneaux de la grande muraille de Chine…

Un rire nerveux échappa à Peter, qui avait du mal à lâcher le cliché des yeux. Son cœur avait fait comme un bond, dans sa poitrine. Walter, après avoir observé la seconde photo, la passa à Olivia. Le cliché semblait moins récent que l'autre, et en effet, Aaron y était beaucoup plus jeune, sans doute pas plus de trois ou quatre ans. Il était avachi dans les bras de sa mère, elle-même assise sur les marches du perron d'une maison. Peter se tenait à côté d'eux et avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Olivia. Il dévisageait sa femme et son fils d'un air protecteur qui donna le frisson à la jeune femme. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre à quel point elle désirait cet avenir, que cette photo soit un montage ou pas… Ce petit garçon dans ses bras, et Peter à ses côtés. Pour toujours. Astrid les rappela tous les deux à la réalité en demandant :

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle tenait entre ses doigts quelque chose qui ressemblait à une figurine en forme de vache, tout en caoutchouc. Aaron la lui prit doucement des mains et la serra dans son poing.

- Walter a dit de vous montrer ça en dernier recours, juste si vous me croyez vraiment vraiment pas. C'est des détails de l'avenir que vous devriez pas connaître. Est-ce que tout ça ça suffit pas ? Est-ce que vous me croyez ?

Il parlait à Broyles, et le regardait d'un air suppliant. Ce dernier prit le temps d'y réfléchir. En le nommant à la tête de la division Fringe, le secrétairiat de la défense avait placé une lourde responsabilité sur ses épaules. Son gouvernement comptait sur lui pour protéger les Etats-Unis de toute menace pouvant provenir d'un éventuel monde parallèle. Qui que soit cet enfant, il n'y avait que deux possibilités : soit il disait la vérité, auquel cas restait à savoir s'il pouvait se permettre de prendre le risque de modifier peut-être drastiquement le futur pour sauver la vie de deux de ses collaborateurs. Ou bien, et c'était malheureusement le plus probable, l'enfant mentait et était un agent de l'autre univers, voir pire encore : un agent d'un troisième univers inconnu. Certes, son ADN correspondait à ceux d'Olivia et de Peter, mais l'ADN de l'autre Olivia correspondait bien à celui de la leur… Du reste, il était si facile de faire un montage photo… Et quand bien même toute cette folie à propos de voyage dans le temps était-elle vraie, encore n'avait-il aucun moyen de savoir que l'intégralité du récit du garçon était la vérité. Le futur était déjà intervenu pour modifier le passé en leur envoyant la Machine. Qu'en était-il, cette fois ? Décidément, le risque était trop grand. Il dévisagea l'enfant d'un air navré et secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, je suis désolé. Tu es peut-être sincère, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir, et la sécurité de ce pays dépend de la décision que je vais devoir prendre.

Aaron soupira, mais hocha doucement la tête, comme s'il comprenait. Puis, comme si ce geste lui était infiniment difficile, il se leva, s'approcha de Broyle, lui prit la main et y glissa la figurine.

- C'est une clef USB. Y a des vidéos dessus. Beaucoup de vidéos. L'une d'entre elles est un message de Walter. C'était la première fois qu'il envoyait quelqu'un dans le temps, et il avait peur que je n'arrive pas au bon endroit ni au bon moment. Il y a des informations importantes dans son message, alors il a codé le fichier et l'a mis au milieu de plein d'autres sous le même format, pour compliquer les choses au cas où elle tomberait dans de mauvaises mains.

- Il t'a dit comment décrypter le fichier et quelle vidéo était la bonne ?

Aaron dévisagea l'agent comme s'il venait de proférer une énormité.

- Non. J'ai dix ans, agent Broyles. Vous croyez que je résiste combien de temps à la torture ?

Ces mots furent comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Peter. Il regarda l'enfant. Décida que, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait prouvé le contraire, il s'agissait de son fils, et se jura que personne ne toucherait à un seul de ses cheveux sans son consentement tant qu'il serait là.

_Oh ! Le beau bouton bleu… !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Voici enfin le chapitre 2 ^^ Ceux qui ne reviewent pas, remerciez Saanak, c'est grâce à lui (elle ?) que la suite est enfin là. Je t'envois un petit mot pour te remercier personellement, cher(e) lecteur/trice ! :D_

**Chapitre 2**

Tandis que Broyles faisait brancher un ordinateur et un vidéo projecteur dans la salle, Astrid se tourna vers Aaron.

- L'homme qui a attaqué tes parents et que tu es venu arrêter, est-ce que tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?

- Oui, mais c'est sa tête de dans onze ou douze ans. Il a peut-être pas la même, maintenant.

Peter, qui s'était déplacé pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, fort de sa décision, lui demanda doucement :

- Tu as une idée de l'affaire sur laquelle on travaillait, Olivia et moi ?

Le petit garçon secoua négativement la tête en se mordant la lèvre d'un air désolé.

- Vous en parliez jamais devant moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Tout à l'heure, reprit Astrid, tu me le décriras et j'essaierais de faire un portrait robot avec un logiciel, d'accord ?

Aaron hocha la tête. Pendant ce temps, Walter avait pris place à côté de Broyles pour essayer de trouver le code qu'il avait lui-même installé sur la clef.

- Essayez « milk-shake ». Non ? Et « vache » ? Non plus ?

- C'est sûrement plus compliqué que ça, Walter, suggéra Olivia.

Mais elle ne suivait pas vraiment la conversation. En réalité, elle observait Peter, assis à côté d'Aaron.

- Pourquoi on t'a appelé Aaron ?

- Si je te dis tout, t'auras plus aucune surprise…

- C'est vrai…

- Ça veut dire que tu me crois, toi, alors ?, souffla le petit garçon d'un air suppliant.

- Oui, sauf si on me prouve le contraire, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Je voulais te demander, Aaron…

Il hésitait. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de le croire, cette question le préoccupait, mais il se sentait un peu idiot, et puis il ne savait pas comment la poser. Aaron l'encouragea du regard, alors il inspira un grand coup et chuchota :

- Je suis comment ?

- Comment ça ?

- Comme père, je veux dire. Je suis comment ?

L'enfant sourit.

- T'es le meilleur Papa du monde. Même si je pouvais changer je dirais non. Et c'est pareil pour Maman. Tu sais, à l'école, mes copains comprenaient pas ça…

Peter le regarda sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ?

- Que mon Papa et ma Maman habitent ensembles et qu'ils ne se détestent pas. Quand ils venaient à la maison, ils venaient vous demander si c'était vrai que vous étiez tous les deux mes parents en vrai. Eux, ils ont tous un beau-père ou une belle-mère, ou les deux, y en a même qui connaissent pas leurs pères. Tu disais que c'était triste de vivre dans un monde où les enfants avaient une image pareille de ce qu'est un couple… Tu sais, j'ai eu de la chance jusqu'à ce que vous soyez… Jusqu'à ce que vous partiez. Je devais être un des seuls enfants des Etats-Unis dont les parents s'aimaient. Rien que pour ça, toi et Maman vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde.

Peter sourit. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Walter s'exclama :

- Ça y est !

- Quel était le code ?, s'enquit Broyles.

- « Montre toi meilleurs que ton père. »

- Encore ?

- Ça paraît logique, intervint Astrid. On s'est servi de ce code tellement souvent que personne n'y aurait pensé…

- C'était quand même risqué, souffla Peter. Trouve autre chose, la prochaine fois, Walter.

- J'essaierais… Aaron, viens voir, y a quand même un sacré paquet de vidéos, et toutes sous le même titre, en plus.

Aaron descendit de sa chaise et alla se placer à côté de son grand-père pour regarder l'écran. Toutes les vidéos étaient au même format et sous le titre : « Devine ». Seule la taille changeait d'un fichier à l'autre.

- Ouvre la première, suggéra l'enfant.

Walter hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Le vidéo projecteur projeta une image sur le mur. Peter apparut, visiblement plus vieux et plus fatigué que celui qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il portait une veste et un pantalon militaire.

- Je suis allé à la guerre ?, souffla Peter, qui n'en revenait pas.

- Attends, j'explique après, répondit Aaron dans un murmure.

Il y avait un sapin de Noël décoré avec des guirlandes clignotantes à côté de Peter, et un cheval de bois à bascule à ses pieds. Il avait posé un genoux à terre et, malgré la lassitude qui transparaissait dans son regard, avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou. La voix d'Olivia, déformée par le micro de la caméra qu'elle devait tenir, se fit entendre dans un chuchotement :

- Arrête de rire deux minutes, il arrive !

Peter sembla retrouver son sérieux, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire. La caméra bougea alors vers la porte du salon dans lequel ils devaient se trouver, et un tout petit garçon en pyjama, à peine réveillé, qui devait avoir un ou deux ans, apparut.

- Ça, c'est moi, souffla Aaron, plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

Sur le mur, le petit garçon sourit à sa mère d'un air malicieux.

- Maman… !

- Aaron, regarde près du sapin, y a un cadeau.

- Un cadeau ?

Le petit garçon tourna sur lui même, cherchant le cadeau des yeux. Son regard se posa sur le cheval de bois.

- Oh !

L'enfant commença à se diriger d'une démarche légèrement incertaine vers le jouet, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son père, qui lui sourit.

- Hey !

- Papa !

Peter écarta le cheval d'une main et tendit l'autre à son fils qui tituba plus qu'il ne courut se jeter dans ses bras. Le jeune homme rit en serrant le petit garçon contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué, terreur.

- Maman, c'est Papa !, cria le petit garçon en se retournant pour parler à la caméra.

- Je sais… Regarde ce qu'il t'a apporté.

L'enfant se détacha des bras de son père qui lui montra le cheval.

- Regarde, c'est pour toi.

- Oh ! Un ceuval !

- Cheval, Aaron.

- C'est le ceuval d'Aron !

Le rire d'Olivia se joignit à celui de Peter tandis qu'il aidait leur petit garçon à s'asseoir sur le cheval. Puis la voix de la jeune femme se fit entendre encore une fois :

- Aaron, qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son Papa ?

Aaron, qui avait déjà commencé à se balancer, s'arrêta et pendit ses petits bras au cou de son père en criant :

- Merci Papa !

La vidéo s'arrêtait quelques secondes plus tard, et le silence retomba sur la salle de débriefing. Silence bientôt rompu par Aaron qui souffla :

- Je peux sortir deux minutes ? Je reviens.

Il n'attendit pas l'assentiment que lui donna Broyles d'un hochement de tête avant de quitter la pièce. Peter, se souvenant de son serment silencieux, lui emboîta le pas. Il rattrapa le petit garçon dans le couloir.

- Aaron, attends moi.

- Non. Laisse-moi s'il-te-plaît.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si, tu peux ! C'est facile ! Tu vas le faire dans douze ans !

L'enfant avait presque crié ces derniers mots, faisant se retourner sur leur passage des agents qui travaillaient là. Peter leur adressa un sourire rassurant, puis se mit à courir pour rattraper son fils qui venait de s'engouffrer au hasard derrière une porte. La pièce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté était déserte. Peter entra à son tour et ferma derrière lui.

- Aaron…

- Laisse-moi, répéta le petit garçon à voix basse.

Il lui faisait face mais gardait le visage baissé vers le sol. Peter hésita, puis alla s'agenouiller devant lui et le prit par le menton pour lui faire relever la tête, agissant par instinct plus que par réflexion. Le visage de l'enfant était inondé de larmes. Peter en effaça une avec sa main. Aaron balbutia :

- Vous ma manquez tellement…

- Je sais.

Sans avoir prévu de le faire et sans savoir si c'était une bonne idée, Peter serra le petit garçon contre lui. Ce dernier, retrouvant les gestes qu'il avait toujours eu avec son père, s'agrippa à lui en se laissant bercer.

- On te laissera plus jamais, Aaron, d'accord ? Je te promets qu'on va se débrouiller pour ne pas te laisser. Je te le promets vraiment.

- J'te crois… J't'aime, Papa.

Peter ne répondit pas, mais il resserra son étreinte autour du petit garçon.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Ah ! J'aime quand les lecteurs sont enthousiastes ^^ Merci encore, Pline, tes reviews m'ont fait un plaisir fou, j'en suis presque hystérique (argh ! on m'aime !)… Hum… Bref, voici la suite. Continuez de reviewer, surtout, hein ?_

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Aaron et Peter rejoignirent les autres, Walter les accueillit d'un regard soulagé. Olivia, Broyles et Astrid semblaient en plein débat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? Vous pensez toujours qu'il ment ?

- Agent Dunham, si seule notre sécurité à tous les trois en dépendait, je serais prêt à le croire sur parole. Mais s'il ment et que je le laisse modifier notre avenir à tous, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses non seulement pour les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, mais aussi pour tout notre univers. En avez-vous conscience ?

Pour éviter qu'Olivia ne réponde d'un ton un peu trop brusque, Astrid lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- Vous avez beau avoir raison, si on part par là, rien de ce que dira ou fera cet enfant ne suffira à vous convaincre, et dans ce cas je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poursuivre. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de la façon dont nous allons le renvoyer d'où il vient. Je serais d'avis qu'on essaye au moins de retrouver l'homme qui est sensé tuer Peter et Olivia dans le futur, qu'on sache au moins qui il est. Qu'est-ce que ça nous coûterait de le faire surveiller ?

- Vous savez ce qui joue le moins en la faveur de ce garçon ? Pourquoi Walter Bishop nous aurait-il envoyé un enfant ? Il aurait pu venir lui-même…

- Non, lança Aaron, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. On ne peut pas s'envoyer soi-même dans le temps, le système ne marche pas comme ça. Il faut forcément que quelqu'un programme la destination. En plus, Walter n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour tester le voyage dans le temps sur des objets ou des animaux, et il m'a expliqué que comme je suis plus petit que lui, c'était plus facile avec moi, et qu'il y avait moins de chance que ça rate. J'aurais pas su programmer la destination, de toute façon. C'était trop compliqué et Walter n'aurait pas eu le temps de m'expliquer.

- Moins de chance que ça rate ?, répéta Olivia, en fusillant Walter du regard. Vous n'aviez plus Peter pour jouer les cobayes, alors vous utilisez son fils ?

- Mais non, s'exclama l'enfant. C'était pour vous sauver, on était obligés !

- Peu importe, coupa Broyles. La question n'est pas là pour le moment. Primo, la quantité de vidéos contenus sur cette clef laisse à penser que leur lecture va être longue, il nous faudra au moins la journée avant de tomber sur la bonne. Et même une fois que nous l'aurons trouvée, se posera toujours le problème de savoir si ce garçon dit la vérité, et si c'est le cas, il faudra décider si nous pouvons prendre le risque de modifier le futur pour sauver deux vies. Cette décision prise, encore faudra-t-il trouver un moyen de te renvoyer dans ton époque, mon garçon.

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête.

- Walter m'a expliqué que, si on réussissait, l'avenir dans lequel je suis né disparaîtra. Du coup, je vais disparaître en même temps que lui.

Peter et Walter sursautèrent. Olivia osa demander doucement :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Faîtes pas cette tête là. Je vais pas mourir. Walter a dit que je me réveillerais dans mon lit et que ce sera comme si j'avais fait un rêve. Je me souviendrais de pratiquement rien. Vous oublierez que je suis venu, aussi. Pas complètement, mais quand vous repenserez à ce qui s'est passé, vous aurez du mal à vous en rappeler, et à vous rappeler des détails. Comme un rêve, parce que je ne serais jamais vraiment venu.

Seul Walter n'avait pas l'air complètement largué.

- À condition qu'on réussisse, souligna Astrid.

Aaron hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Broyles.

- Même si vous me croyez pas, l'un de vous peut continuer à regarder les vidéos pendant que j'aide Astrid à faire un portrait robot, et vous pouvez chercher l'homme qui va tuer mes parents. Une fois que vous l'aurez trouvé, on verra. Peut-être que d'ici là on aura vu la bonne vidéo.

Considérant le compromis comme acceptable, le chef de la division Fringe eut un bref hochement de tête.

- Très bien. Mais d'ici là, tu ne quitte pas l'étage et je veux ce garçon sous surveillance 24/24h, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Olivia.

- Bien. Et je veux également un rapport toutes les deux heures.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Walter, qui s'était approché d'Aaron, lui tapota la tête avec affection, le faisant sursauter.

- Je suis très fier de toi, tu as réussi à le faire céder.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Walter, le réprimanda doucement Olivia.

- Pourquoi j'ai été à la guerre ?, demanda Peter, qui venait d'y repenser en posant les yeux sur l'image projetée sur le mur.

- Je t'ai dit que je pouvais pas tout te dire. Y a eu une guerre et presque tout le monde y a été.

- Je me vois pas m'engager dans l'armée.

- Tu ne t'es pas engagé, les soldats manquaient alors le gouvernement a fait faire à tout le monde un service militaire de six mois pour les former, et régulièrement ils faisaient un tirage au sort pour envoyer de nouveaux hommes au front. Certains n'y sont jamais allé, parce qu'ils ont eu de la chance, mais c'était rare.

Peter hocha doucement la tête, méditant sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Viens, Aaron, lança Astrid en se dirigeant vers la porte. On va voir ce dont tu te souviens.

Après un dernier sourire à son père, le petit garçon suivit la jeune femme et quitta la pièce, laissant Olivia et les deux Bishop seuls avec les vidéos. Le regard de Peter accrocha celui d'Olivia, dans un échange silencieux duquel Walter fit mine de ne rien voir.

- Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité ?, souffla Olivia, en se mordant la lèvre.

Peter haussa doucement les épaules.

- Je le crois tant qu'on ne m'a pas prouvé qu'il ment. Mais…

Un sourire involontaire éclaira son visage et il lui lança un regard plein de tendresse.

- Il est comme toi, pas seulement parce qu'il te ressemble physiquement. Il n'a peur de rien.

- Il y a des choses qui me font peur.

- Je sais, mais tu t'efforce toujours de le cacher. Il fait comme toi, il cache sa peur. Il suit l'exemple de sa mère…

Olivia grimaça.

- Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre ça…

Peter ne répondit rien, mais mit la main dans sa poche et joua machinalement avec la petite boite en forme de cube qui s'y trouvait depuis déjà quelques semaines sans qu'il ose l'en sortir.

- Bon, on en regarde une autre ?, lança gaiement Walter, leur rappelant brutalement où ils se trouvaient et avec qui.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit Peter en allant se poster à côté de lui pour regarder l'écran. Si toutes ces vidéos sont des morceaux de notre avenir, on devrait peut-être laisser à quelqu'un d'autre le soin de les regarder. Quelqu'un que ça ne concernera pas…

Olivia le regarda en haussant un sourcil :

- T'es sûr de vouloir que n'importe qui se fasse une séance de ciné avec des images de notre avenir ?

- Non, bien sûr… Je ne sais pas, on pourrait demander à Lincoln, ou Astrid.

- Ou moi, suggéra innocemment Walter.

- Non, répondirent aussitôt les deux autres d'une même voix.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- T'es trop bavard, répliqua son fils en lui tapotant l'épaule pour le réconforter. Tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de tout nous raconter.

- Pff… De toute façon, vous avez entendu le petit ? Vous ne vous souviendrez de rien.

- Il marque un point, concéda Olivia.

Peter se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui.

- Bon, mets en une autre, Walter…

C'est avec une joie et une impatience non dissimulée que le savant fou lança la vidéo suivante…

_Non mais, sérieusement, vous pensiez que j'allais vous raconter toutes les fics que j'ai l'intention d'écrire dans celle-là ? Allez, faîtes pas la tête, si j'ai beaucoup de reviews et que vous êtes sages, y aura un petit cadeau à la fin, en guise d'épilogue._


	5. Chapitre 4

_Aha :p Pardon, Pline, pardon ^^ Voilà la suite. La fic est déjà écrite en entier, donc je peux tout poster à la suite (du moment que y a des reviews entre les chapitres, niak niak…). Bonne/Mauvaise lecture !_

**Chapitre 4**

- Tu es bien sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ?, demanda Astrid.

Aaron et elle s'étaient isolés dans un bureau désert pour faire le portrait robot du futur assassin. Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, faisant travailler sa mémoire.

- Non, je suis sûr. C'est lui.

- Bien. Maintenant on va voir ce que ça donne si on le rejeunit d'une douzaine d'années…

Le visage d'un homme, qui ne devait guère être beaucoup plus vieux que Peter et Olivia, apparut sur l'écran.

- Bon, au moins ça ressemble à quelque chose. Je transmets à Broyles pour qu'il lance les avis de recherche. Tu vas voir, on va le trouver très vite, ajouta-t-elle et posant une main sur son épaule.

L'enfant hocha la tête, moins confiant qu'il n'en avait l'air. Pour le faire penser à autre chose, la jeune femme fit pivoter son siège vers lui et demanda :

- Je suis comment dans le futur ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?

Elle réalisa à quel point il ressemblait à Peter quand Aaron lui sourit. Ça, c'était définitivement le sourire de Peter Bishop.

- Je peux pas te le dire…

- Oh, allez, juste un indice ! Je m'en souviendrais pas, de toute façon…

- Hmm… Je sais pas…

- Je t'offre une glace ?

- Tu vas travailler sur le terrain. Je te vois souvent quand je vais au labo de Walter, t'es toujours gentille avec moi.

- Les enfants sont si corruptibles, rit la jeune femme en se levant pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

- Surtout quand ils s'appellent Bishop, précisa l'enfant.

Mine de rien, Astrid était contente d'avoir réussi à le détourner, même pour un instant, des sombres pensées qui semblaient le tourmenter.

Dans les couloirs, ils tombèrent sur Walter, Peter et Olivia. Si le premier n'avait visiblement rien perdu de son enthousiasme et de sa bonne humeur, les deux autres avaient les yeux dans le vague et semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Astrid et Aaron les rejoignirent.

- J'allais l'emmener déjeuner, lança la jeune femme. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

- Faut que je passe dire à Broyles où on en est, dit Olivia, en relevant la tête. Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

- Je t'accompagne, lança Peter, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Walter les regarda s'éloigner, l'air passablement ravi, puis Aaron le prit par la main et il en oublia momentanément ses délires.

- F - F -

Peter arrêta l'ascenceur entre le quatrième et le cinquième étage, sortant Olivia de ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Est-ce que ça te fait peur ?

Il capta son regard. Elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait, mais elle croisa quand même les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Arrête. Tout ce qu'on vient de voir. Ça te fait peur ?

Elle réfléchit sincèrement à la question. Aaron et les images de leur futur qu'il avait apporté avec lui promettaient un avenir radieux qui se terminait très mal. Ils avaient regardé leur fils faire ses premiers pas debout sur les pieds de son père, faire exploser une bouteille de coca-cola avec du menthos en compagnie de Walter, s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère. Ils avaient regardé Peter faire danser Olivia au son des rires de leur petit garçon, s'étaient vu en pleine bataille de boules de neige, sur un voilier, en haut de la grande muraille de Chine, sur une plage, dans un parc… Et ils savaient que ça n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Cette vision du futur, définitivement plus belle et prometteuse que celle qu'il avait eu quand il était dans la machine, avait conforté Peter dans sa décision de demander à Olivia de l'épouser. Il aimait cette femme au delà de toute raison, et l'avenir lui démontrait qu'il serait capable de la rendre heureuse. Il voulait cet avenir, il le voulait tellement… Parfois, en proie au cauchemare de la vision qu'il avait eu dans la machine, et qui le poursuivrait toute sa vie, il se réveillait en pleine nuit et recouvrait son calme en écoutant Olivia respirer, en la regardant dormir, en caressant sa peau du bout des doigts pour ne pas la réveiller. Il était toujours surpris de la trouver là, près de lui, dans son lit. C'était un miracle, le bonheur n'est jamais aussi facile à atteindre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir eu de la chance, tellement de chance… Ça aurait pu ne jamais avoir lieu pour tellement de raison différentes… Ils auraient pu ne jamais se rencontrer, parmi les sept milliards d'habitants de cette planète. L'un d'eux aurait pu être tué et leur histoire n'aurait jamais été plus loin. Il aurait pu partir. Elle aurait pu rester bloquée dans l'autre univers. Il aurait pu ne jamais réapparaître. Elle aurait pu ne jamais lui pardonner. La liste de ce qui aurait pu se passer lui donnait le vertige. Et pourtant, quand il se réveillait le matin, elle était là, endormie dans ses bras, et il se demandait si le bonheur pouvait tuer, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'asphyxier, et de devenir fou.

Ce n'était pas le futur qui faisait peur à Olivia, c'était la façon dont il se terminait. Elle n'avait pas attendu les vidéos d'Aaron pour savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi heureuse avec quiconque qu'elle l'avait été avec Peter. Mais trop souvent, son bonheur avait été brisé en plein vol. Aaron était la preuve vivante que ça allait recommencer, et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait pas être heureuse si c'était pour laisser derrière elle un enfant orphelin et une vie détruite. Peter lut tout cela dans ses yeux, et la prit dans ses bras.

- On va changer la fin…

- Y a intérêt.

- On gagne tout le temps, tu te rappelle ? Toi et moi on devrait être morts, mais on a survécu à tout, et on va survivre à ça. Je te le promets.

Peter se surprit à songer qu'il faisait beaucoup de promesses, ces derniers temps, des promesses qu'il voulait désespérément tenir, même s'il n'était pas certain de le pouvoir.

- Est-ce que ça te fait peur ?, répéta-t-il.

- Non. Oui. Je sais pas. Je n'avais jamais envisagé l'avenir aussi loin…

- Moi si.

Elle se détacha de lui et le dévisagea, surprise de cet aveux.

- C'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête, presque gêné, et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Il tendit le bras et remit l'ascenceur en marche, avant de poursuivre :

- Parfois, je te regarde dormir et je me demande si nos enfants te ressembleront.

- Aaron a ton sourire.

Il la regarda et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

- Et tes yeux.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à décrocher leurs regards. Peter toucha la boîte au fond de sa poche, prit une inspiration pour parler… La porte de l'ascenceur s'ouvrit sur deux agents qui l'attendaient et qui se poussèrent pour les laisser descendre. Le jeune homme eut un petit rire nerveux, sortit la main de sa poche, et, comme depuis plusieurs semaines, remit sa question à plus tard.

Broyles s'avéra satisfait de l'avancée de l'enquête. Ils avaient déjà visionné un grand nombre de vidéos, et rien ne disait que la bonne était la dernière, il y avait donc de fortes chances qu'ils tombent dessus au cours de l'après-midi. Il leur montra le portrait robot fait par Aaron et Astrid, mais aucun d'eux ne reconnu l'homme qui y apparaissait. Il les congédia, non sans leur avoir une fois de plus répété de garder l'enfant à l'œil.

- F - F -

Comme ils l'avaient supposé, ils tombèrent sur la bonne vidéo en début d'après-midi, et ce fut un soulagement car ils ne parvenaient pas à se départir de l'impression que visionner leur avenir de cette façon compromettait ce dernier d'une manière ou d'une autre. Walter apparut sur le mur de la pièce, vieux, las, triste.

- Si vous voyez cette vidéo c'est que vous ne l'avez pas cru. Ce que j'ai à dire ne convaincra que Peter et moi-même, nous sommes les seuls à connaître les événements que je vais évoquer, sauf s'il en a parlé à l'un d'entre vous.

Walter prit l'initiative d'arrêter la vidéo. Broyles et Astrid étaient revenus afin de la visionner avec eux.

- Si ces informations ne peuvent convaincre que Peter et moi, serait-ce trop vous demander que de nous laisse la regarder seuls ?

- Oui, ce serait trop me demander, répondit Broyles, d'un ton sans réplique.

- Laisse, souffla Peter, à l'adresse de son père, en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à insister.

Le vieil homme souffla, puis relança la lecture. Son double, sur le mur, se remit à parler :

- Peter, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais quand tu es arrivé dans notre univers, tu ne nous as pas cru.

Le visage de Peter se ferma. Il ne voyait pas clairement de quoi son père voulait parler, mais ses paroles trouvaient un écho, quelque part, dans son esprit.

- Tu voyais que ce monde n'était pas le tiens, et tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter que nous n'étions pas tes vrais parents. Ça nous a pris du temps avant de réussir à te convaincre que tu avais été malade et que c'était à cause de ça que tu ne reconnaissais pas l'univers dans lequel tu vivais. Et tu as voulu rentrer chez toi…

Peter ferma les yeux. Et, pendant une fraction de secondes, il se retrouva dans l'eau d'un lac gelé. Il eut le souffle coupé. C'était comme si des millions d'aiguilles lui perçaient la peau. Il faisait froid. La corde le tirait vers le bas…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pensé que tu pouvais rentrer chez toi en passant par le lac. Tu ne nous l'as pas dit à l'époque, et bien sûr je ne t'ai jamais posé la question… Tu avais attaché une pierre à une corde pour qu'elle t'entraîne vers le fond, et tu t'en es servi pour casser la glace.

Quelqu'un criait au loin « Peter ! Peter ! », et il se dépêcha de ramasser la pierre pour la jeter encore. Elle était lourde, ses doigts étaient gourds de froid, il avait peur de la lâcher au dessus de sa tête ou de la laisser tomber sur son pied. Il entendit la glace craquer au moment où il passait au travers, et la voix qui criait encore « Peter ! », et ensuite l'eau, l'eau, l'eau partout, glacée, gelée, et les aiguilles, et il ne pouvait plus respirer…

- Heureusement, ta mère est arrivée à temps et elle t'a sorti de l'eau. Quand je suis rentré à la maison pour te parler, tu répétait que la lampe de ta chambre n'était pas de la bonne couleur et que ton équipe de base-ball préféré n'était pas basée au bon endroit. Tu t'en souviens ?

Tous des menteurs ! Rien n'était vrai ! Ils mentaient ! C'était pas chez lui ! C'était pas ses parents ! C'était pas…

- Tu as rencontré Olivia le lendemain.

Peter rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, arraché à ses souvenirs.

- Quoi ? Non !

Olivia semblait aussi larguée que lui. Walter se frottait les mains.

- Ah, oui, ça me revient !

Peter se tourna vers son père.

- Qu'est-ce qui te revient ?

- Taits-toi et écoute…

- Vous êtes passés me voir au laboratoir avec ta mère, elle essayait de te changer les idées, poursuivit le Walter de l'écran. C'était à l'époque des tests avec le cortexiphan. Je n'avais pas encore abandonné l'espoir de te renvoyer un jour chez toi, et Olivia faisait partie des enfants que je croyais capable de rouvrir un passage entre ici et là-bas. Peter, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais Olivia s'en souviendra peut-être : ce jour là il y a eu une explosion et elle s'est enfuie. On l'a cherchée toute la soirée et finalement c'est toi qui nous l'a ramené. Vous ne nous avez jamais dit d'où vous veniez…

- Je m'en souviens, chuchota Olivia, à sa droite.

Il se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard. Et des voix d'enfant résonnèrent dans sa tête.

« Ma mère dit que si t'y pense très fort, ça arrive. »

Olivia prit sa main. Elle avait fait le même geste ce jour là. Il s'était mis à neiger.

« T'es en train d'y penser, pas vrai ? »

Et, d'un coup, tous les souvenirs de cette journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Cette journée à l'issue de laquelle son cerveau avait occulté ses doutes et sa peur pour lui permettre de s'adapter au nouveau monde dans lequel il allait désormais vivre. Il se souvenait précisément du moment où avait eu lieu la coupure entre son univers d'origine et celui-ci, il se revoyait nouer ses bras autour du cou de sa mère, et chuchoter, scellant son sort :

« D'accord… Maman. »

Peter se leva.

- Aaron dit la vérité. Personne ne sait ça.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Merci à Salom et Pline pour leurs reviews, j'en suis toute émue :') Voilà la suite._

**Chapitre 5**

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui.

- Moi pas.

- Ayez confiance en moi.

- D'autres auraient pu savoir ça, Bishop…

- Non ! Quatre personnes auraient pu vous raconter ça, l'une d'elle est morte, les trois autres sont dans cette pièce.

On avait éteint le vidéo projecteur. Broyles avait émis des doutes, que Peter mettait d'autant plus d'énergie à balayer qu'on venait de leur apprendre que l'homme qu'ils recherchaient avait été localisé. Le chef de la division Fringe leva les mains pour essayer d'inciter le jeune homme au calme.

- En admettant, se précipiter là-bas ne sert strictement à rien, pour le moment on ne peut rien faire : cet homme est blanc comme neige et on ne va pas arrêter quelqu'un pour un crime qu'il n'a pas encore commis.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Voyons messieurs, un peu de calme, intervint Walter avec une autorité qui surprit tout le monde, lui le premier. Peter, assieds-toi…

- Non !

Le jeune homme recula d'un pas quand son père voulut le saisir par le bras. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis du flot de souvenirs qui avaient envahi son esprit. Walter priait sans savoir vraiment qui pour ne pas voir ressurgir la rancune que son fils nourrissait à son égard il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore. Olivia se tourna vers Aaron.

- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

- Sûr et certain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait, sur lui ?

Broyles projeta son dossier sur un écran.

- Rien de particulier, il travaille dans un bureau, paie ses factures, est locataire de son appartement et rend visite à sa mère tous les mercredi. Rien qui indique un quelconque attachement à une cellule terroriste, à un gang ou à l'autre univers…

- On sait d'expérience que ce genre de choses sont rarement écrites sur leurs CVs, grommela Peter, avec mauvaise humeur.

- Si on part par là, autant soupçonner tout le monde, Monsieur Bishop…

- Cet homme va tuer mes parents !, cria Aaron. Vous pouvez pas rester là à ne rien faire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?, répliqua Broyles. Qu'on le mette en prison ? Tu veux qu'on aille expliquer au juge qu'il commettra deux meurtres dans douze ans et qu'on l'enferme pour l'empêcher ?

Le visage du petit garçon se ferma, mais il ne répondit rien.

- Nous allons le mettre sous surveillance pendant quelques jours, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. Enquêtez sur lui, trouvez tout ce qui n'est pas dans le dossier. Si vous me prouvez que cet homme est dangereux, je l'arrêterais. Mais s'il va tuer dans douze ans, il peut très bien être complètement innocent au jour d'aujourd'hui…

- Où est-il actuellement ?

- J'ai deux hommes qui l'ont pris en filature. À leur dernier rapport ils le suivaient dans Roslindale, à l'angle de Brahms et Haydn. Ils nous préviendront quand il retournera travailler, profitez en pour aller interroger son patron et ses collègues. Il demeure bien entendu que tout ceci doit se faire discrètement, si on me demande de justifier cette enquête, je doute que la réponse plaise au secrétariat de la défense…

Peter et Olivia ne tardèrent pas à vider les lieux pour exécuter les ordres de Broyles, laissant Aaron aux bons soins de Walter et Astrid. L'enfant semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et son grand-père se dépêcha de l'en distraire en lançant :

- Bon, qui veut un milk-shake ?

- F - F -

- C'est humainement impossible d'être aussi blanc. Ce gars là a forcément quelque chose à se reprocher !

L'entretient avec le patron et les collègues de l'homme qui allaient prétendument les assassiner ne les avait mené à rien, sinon à la conviction que cet homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus insignifiant. Olivia, qui conduisait, jeta un regard amusé à Peter, qui ne décolérait pas.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un CV de criminel long comme le bras…, lança-t-elle, mine de rien.

Il eut un petit rire qui sonnait faux. Il n'avait pas vraiment retrouvé le sourire depuis la dernière vidéo et le message de Walter. Olivia l'observa pendant quelques instants dans le rétroviseur. Il regardait défiler le paysage.

- Hey, tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Ça ira, Livia, ça ira… C'est juste que… Je comprends pas comment j'ai pu oublier ça…

- J'avais presque oublié, aussi.

- Oui, mais théoriquement, pour toi, ça n'a jamais eu lieu. (cf final de la saison 3) C'est même presque anormal que tu t'en souviennes…

- Je crois que je peux pas t'oublier.

Ils se sourirent. Ce tendre interlude fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Il fallut quelques secondes à Peter pour redescendre sur Terre et réaliser que c'était le sien.

- C'est Walter…

Il décrocha.

- Walter, calme-toi, je comprends rien de ce que tu dis. Passe moi Astrid, ce sera plus simple. Walter, arrête de parler et passe-moi Astrid ! Merci.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Olivia vit avec inquiétude la mâchoire de Peter se tendre et son poing se serrer sur son genoux. Croisant son regard interrogateur dans le rétroviseur, il dit d'une voix blanche :

- Aaron s'est volatilisé. Tout le monde le cherche, mais selon les caméras de surveillance il a quitté le bâtiment.

- Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ?

D'un coup, le regard de Peter s'éclaira.

- Roslindale ! C'est là-bas qu'il est ! Astrid, vous avez entendu ?

- Oui, mais vous croyez vraiment qu'il est parti tout seul à la recherche de cet homme ?

- Il a dit qu'il était venu empêcher quelqu'un de nous tuer, non ?

- On n'est pas loin, lança Olivia. Dis leur qu'on y va.

- Broyles vient de partir, annonça Astrid.

- Très bien, on vous tient au courant !

Olivia doubla presque une file entière de voitures et accéléra dangereusement. Quand elle prit le risque de jeter un coup d'œil à Peter, ce dernier croisa son regard.

- Il m'avait dit de pas le laisser…

- F - F -

Aaron marchait d'un pas décidé, la capuche de son sweat sur la tête, mais au fond de lui il tremblait. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire, et malgré la certitude qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas après et que tout irait mieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifié. Pour se rassurer, il glissa les mains dans la poche de sa veste et toucha la crosse de l'arme qui s'y trouvait, l'arme qu'il avait pris discrètement dans le tiroir d'un bureau mal surveillé. Elle était froide, dure, et n'avait rien de rassurant, mais il s'obligea à garder sa main à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'on devait déjà le chercher et il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il pensait à son père et à sa mère, et à Walter aussi. Il faisait tout ça pour eux. Il ne devait pas échouer. Ses parents étaient des héros, ils avaient souvent sauvé le monde. Ils s'étaient sauvé l'un l'autre et ils avaient toujours veillé sur lui. Il devait se montrer digne d'être leur fils en faisant ce qu'il devait faire. Sa mère lui avait dit une fois : « Être courageux, ce n'est pas n'avoir peur de rien. C'est affronter ses peurs plutôt que les fuir. » Il avait peur à cet instant, mais il allait affronter sa peur et être courageux, comme sa mère l'était.

Il était resté dans les bureaux du FBI avec Astrid et Walter, et il avait entendu tout ce que se disaient les agents entre eux. Une heure était passée, puis deux. Il avait dépassé le milieu de la troisième quand il avait entendu dire que l'homme prenait un café dans un bar du quartier où il se trouvait. Alors il avait pensé que c'était le moment où jamais, qu'il fallait profiter que l'homme n'était pas en train de se déplacer. Il avait facilement échappé à la vigilance d'Astrid et Walter, il les connaissait bien. Il avait toujours sa pochette avec lui, il avait utilisé l'argent qu'elle contenait pour prendre le bus. Et à présent il était arrivé devant le café. Il se cacha sous un porche. Il savait que, dans un des voitures qui se trouvaient là, il y avait deux agents qui surveillaient l'homme, et aussi que l'assassin de ses parents était juste là, dans ce bar, et qu'il allait en sortir bientôt. Il devrait faire vite pour ne pas que les agents l'arrêtent avant qu'il ai eu le temps de…

La porte du bar s'ouvrit. Aaron serra très fort la crosse de l'arme, dans sa poche. Au loin, il y eu la sirène d'une voiture de police. Au bout de la rue, un 4x4 arriva à vive allure. La porte du bar retomba tandis que deux hommes sortaient d'une voiture. Il fallait faire quelque chose maintenant. Aaron se concentra sur l'homme qui venait de sortir du bar, et qui se tournait justement vers lui. Il le reconnu, il l'aurait reconnu dans une foule d'un millions de personnes toutes habillées pareil. Il jaillit hors de sa cachette, surprenant l'homme qui s'avançait. Les freins du 4x4 protestèrent bruyamment. Les hommes qui venaient de sortir de la voiture le virent et se mirent à courir. Aaron sortit la main de sa poche, la main qui tenait le pistolet dont il avait retiré la sécurité. Il savait le faire, il avait vu sa mère mettre la sécurité de son arme des dizaines et des dizaines de fois avant de la ranger, de peur qu'il ne se blesse si jamais il la trouvait.

L'homme sourit, il devait croire que c'était un jouet. Peter et Olivia savaient faire la différence entre un jouet et une arme, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils crièrent « Non ! » en sortant du 4x4 pour se précipiter vers lui. Aaron s'interdit de les écouter, et alla chercher la voix de sa mère, tout au fond de sa mémoire. Une fois il l'avait accompagné au stand de tir, et il avait voulu essayer. Considérant que, s'il savait comment ça marchait, il y avait moins de chance qu'il se blesse si jamais il trouvait une arme par hasard, Olivia l'avait porté dans ses bras et lui avait montré comment viser, utiliser sa respiration pour ne pas trembler, tenir l'arme avec ses deux mains, appuyez fort sur la gâchette pour tirer.

PAN !


	7. Chapitre 6

_Dernier chapitre à la santé de Saanak ) Alors avez-vous été bien sages, hum ? Avez-vous mérité un petit bonus en guise d'épilogue ? À vous de m'en convaincre par review interposée, n'est-ce pas ?_

_L'auteur sadique._

**Chapitre 6**

Walter lui avait dit qu'il allait disparaître et se réveiller comme après un cauchemar, à n'importe quel moment de sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas précisé ce qu'il ressentirait au moment où il détruirait l'avenir dans lequel il était venu au monde et avait vécu. Quand la balle de révolver passa à travers le corps de l'homme, Aaron eut l'impression que tout son être se déchirait. Il cria, et l'arme lui glissa des mains car il n'avait plus la force de la tenir. Il entendit le choc du métal contre le ciment comme s'il résonnait. Il tomba sur les genoux et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Il bascula sur le côté. Il fut surpris de ne pas s'écraser sur le sol. Des bras le rattrapèrent et il sentit l'odeur de sa mère. Il sourit. L'ombre de son père le recouvrit un bref instant, le temps que Peter n'éloigne l'arme avec son pied, puis il s'agenouilla près d'eux. Olivia tenait Aaron dans ses bras.

- Aaron… ?

- Tu vas bien ?

L'enfant sourit en entendant leurs voix. Leurs visages inquiets penchés sur lui, leurs mains autour de lui lui avaient manqué. Il voulut dire « Vous m'avez manqué », mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Ça n'était pas grave. Maman le berçait doucement et Papa caressait ses cheveux en disant quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

- Pardon, j'aurais pas dû te laisser, pardon…

Pendant un instant, Aaron se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il avait fait tout ça, et il se tortilla dans les bras d'Olivia pour essayer d'apercevoir l'homme qui ne tuerait jamais ses parents parce qu'il l'avait… Parce qu'il l'avait tué. Mais il y avait trop de gens autour de lui et il ne put voir que ses pieds. Il eut peur, tout à coup : et s'il avait échoué ? Il puisa dans ses forces, tout au fond de lui, et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Olivia se pencha sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, mon chéri ?

- …c'qu'il est mort ?

- Je vais voir, répondit Peter.

Il se leva et écarta les agents et les passants qui se pressaient autour de l'inconnu, cet inconnu qui était censé le tuer un jour. La voiture de Broyles venait de s'arrêter le long du trottoir, une ambulance annonçait sa venue, au loin. Peter regarda l'homme couché dans une mare de sang, mais il s'interdit de s'abîmer dans ses pensées et se pencha sur lui pour chercher son poul. Il toucha son poignet, son cou, sa poitrine. Ne sentit rien. Il chercha sa respiration sans la trouver. Il y avait tellement de sang qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer où Aaron avait tiré. Mais l'homme avait les yeux ouverts et ne bougeait plus, il ne trouvait ni son poul ni son souffle, alors il considéra qu'il pouvait se permettre de rassurer le petit garçon qui allait bientôt disparaître, quelques pas plus loin. Il revint s'agenouiller près d'Olivia et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille du petit garçon :

- Je crois que tu as réussi…

Aaron poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Peter eu du mal à attraper sa main. Elle blanchissait. Pas seulement la peau, mais aussi les vêtements, la veste, le sweat, le pantalon, la capuche, les mèches de cheveux. Aaron parla encore, et ses parents se penchèrent de nouveau pour l'entendre.

- À bientôt…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Broyles fulminait, debout à côté d'eux. Son regard tomba sur l'enfant presque transparent, dans les bras d'Olivia. Puis il regarda les pieds de l'inconnu qui dépassaient toujours du cercle de curieux. Renonçant à s'imposer auprès de ses deux subordonnés, il apostropha les agents qui l'avaient accompagné ainsi que ceux affectés à la surveillance de celui qui était désormais la victime :

- Mais ne restez pas plantés là, virez moi tout ça, allez !

Sur les injonctions du FBI, la foule commença à se disperser, un peu mollement. Peter et Olivia se sentaient de plus en plus seul, tandis que le poids de l'enfant s'amenuisait dans les bras de la jeune femme. Quand l'enfant disparut complètement, Olivia s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Peter chuchota, la voix un peu tremblante :

- À bientôt, Aaron…

Ils se regardèrent, à genoux sur le bitume, seuls tous les deux. Olivia surprit une peur froide qui venait se glisser insidieusement en elle, une peur qui avait une voix, et qui s'en servait pour chuchoter dans ses oreilles : « Tu crois que tu le reverras ? » Elle qui n'avait, jusqu'ici, jamais vraiment envisagé d'avoir des enfants, réalisa subitement qu'elle ne retrouverait complètement la paix que lorsque l'enfant qu'elle venait de perdre viendrait au monde. Elle trouva le même désir dans le regard de Peter, et s'y accrocha pour ne pas se noyer dans la peur qui l'envahissait et la glaçait.

- Ça dépend de nous, maintenant, plaisanta le jeune Bishop, quelques heures plus tard, après que Broyles leur ait fait passer le pire quart d'heure de leur vie, après avoir mis au point les réponses à donner si on leur posait des question sur ce qui s'était passé, après être rentré chez Peter et Walter, et après un verre ou deux pour se remettre de cette journée.

Peter avait dit ça avec un sourire malicieux qui en disait long, et Olivia éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser.

- Alors, on va le faire, ce bébé ?

Ils titubèrent un peu dans l'escalier, heureusement que Walter avait le sommeil lourd. Dans le fond, il n'y avait probablement pas de meilleure façon de se rassurer sur le sort d'Aaron qu'en le prenant en main, n'est-ce pas ?

Fin ! (ou pas)

_Si vous voulez un épilogue tout chou et tout niais, bah vous voyez le joli bouton bleu avec écris « review » dessus ? Bah voilà…_


	8. Épilogue

_Cadeau Saanak ! :D Merci à toi et à tous ceux qui ont suivi et commenté. N'hésitez pas à le faire encore, hein ? Ça fait toujours plaisir, même s'il n'y a plus de chapitres à ajouter ^^ Normalement, vous aurez de mes nouvelles –enfin, des leurs, plutôt… Normalement. Je verrais. Si vous êtes sages et que la Mère Noël est de bonne humeur…_

**Épilogue**

Aaron se réveilla en sursaut. Il tremblait, des larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues, et sa couette était toute emmêlée autour de lui. Son marsupilami en peluche était tombé du lit dans la bagarre.

- Maman… Papa…

Le petit garçon se débattit pour échapper à la couette qui le tenait prisonnier, tomba presque par terre, sur les genoux, prit sa peluche par une oreille et se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre.

Il faisait un peu noir dans le couloir et il avait un petit peu peur. Il serra Marsu contre lui et enroula sa longue queue autour de son bras pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Il voulait Papa et Maman, mais dans le noir il n'était pas sûr de la direction à suivre… En fermant les yeux, il entendit quelque chose. Des voix, et peut-être même de la musique.

- Écoute, Marsu…

Marsu tendit docilement l'oreille, mais ne fit pas le moindre signe indiquant qu'il avait entendu quoique ce soit. Aaron y était habitué et ne lui tenait plus rigueur de son mutisme depuis longtemps. Tout le monde sait que les peluches ne parlent que lorsqu'elles sont dans les mains de Papa ou de Grand-père. Scrutant l'obscurité du couloir, l'enfant finit par reconnaître les contours de l'escalier. Il lui semblait même distinguer un peu de lumière dans cette direction. Marsu, plein d'amabilité, lui tapota le dos avec sa patte pour lui signaler que les ombres du couloir rampaient dans sa direction. Le petit garçon n'osa pas regarder derrière lui et se dépêcha d'aller descendre l'escalier. Il fit bien attention de descendre une marche après l'autre. À six ans, il s'était déjà débrouillé pour tomber quatre fois, et ça faisait mal, il n'avait pas envie de recommencer. En plus, s'il tombait maintenant, Marsu aussi se ferait mal.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière en bas des escaliers, mais la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin était ouverte, et là par contre il y avait définitivement de la lumière. Papa ou Maman avaient dû allumer la lanterne, et mettre un CD parce que y avait de la musique aussi. Papa et Maman étaient sûrement dans le hamac, ils faisaient ça souvent, le soir, avant d'aller se coucher. Aaron caressa le dos de Marsu pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés en sécurité, et il trottina vers la porte fenêtre. Il ne sortit pas tout de suite sur la terrasse, mais resta un moment à regarder Papa et Maman. Il aimait bien faire ça. Maman était couchée dans les bras de Papa. Ils regardaient les étoiles. Papa chuchotait des mots à l'oreille de Maman et ça la faisait rire. Papa fredonna tout doucement les paroles de la chanson qui passait. En baissant les yeux, il vit Aaron et sourit.

- T'es pas au lit, terreur ?

Aaron cacha son nez dans les poils de Marsu pour que Papa ne le gronde pas et secoua négativement la tête. Maman, qui l'avait vu aussi, demanda :

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Oui. Je veux rester avec Papa et Maman.

Papa et Maman se sourirent, puis Papa tendit le bras et Aaron, loin de se faire prier, se dépêcha d'aller grimper avec eux dans le hamac. Maman le prit dans ses bras et il serra Marsu contre lui tout en suçant son pouce. En temps normal, Papa lui disait de ne pas faire ça pour ne pas se déformer les dents, mais cette fois il ne dit rien, il lui caressa juste les cheveux et se remit à fredonner. Aaron trouvait que Papa chantait mieux que le monsieur du CD, mais c'était peut-être juste parce que c'était son Papa. Il commençait déjà à se rendormir. Il sentait les mains enlacées de Papa et de Maman, dans son dos. Maman sentait bon, et la main de Papa était chaude, il aimait bien sa voix. Maman lui avait dit que Papa lui racontait déjà des histoires et lui chantait déjà des chansons quand il était encore dans son ventre. Aaron trouvait ça bizarre, mais il croyait volontiers son père capable de ça. Papa était capable de tout, de toute façon. Il soupira tandis que Maman jouait avec ses cheveux.

- De quoi on parlait ?

- J'ai oublié…

Maman rit.

- Il t'en faut peu…

- J'ai déjà du mal à me concentrer sur ce que je dis quand tu es dans mes bras, alors quand Aaron y est aussi, tu penses…

Il y eut un silence que l'enfant mit à profit pour se rendormir complètement.

- Pourquoi on l'a appelé Aaron, déjà ?

- Je sais plus…

- Bizarre.

- Ceci dit, c'est un beau prénom.

- C'est le plus beau prénom du monde puisque c'est le sien.

- T'as conscience que tu viens de proférer une énorme niaiserie, Peter ?

- Pardon. Je me sens romantique.

- Reprends toi.

- Oui, M'dame.

- C'est mieux.

Peter regarda leur petit garçon dormir en écoutant le rire de sa mère, et il pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute si la situation se prêtait à la niaiserie.

- Il est beau…

- C'est le plus beau petit garçon du monde.

- Qui profère des niaiseries, maintenant ?

- Toi, t'as envie de dormir sur le canapé…

- Non ! Pitié ! Pardon…

Olivia tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire diabolique.

- C'est fou le pouvoir que j'ai, sur toi…

- Parfois je me demande vraiment pourquoi on nous appelle le sexe fort quand je vois à quel point on est à la merci des femmes.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de leur petit garçon qui soupira dans son sommeil, sans se réveiller.

- Tu sais pourquoi c'est le plus beau petit garçon du monde ?

- J'ai bien une petite idée, mais vas-y, jette toi des fleurs…

- Parce qu'il te ressemble et que tu es la plus belle femme du monde, et là je crois que je mérite la médaille d'or de la niais…

Il adorait que sa femme le fasse taire en l'embrassant. Il adorait embrasser sa femme tout court, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour planer, juste de sa femme dans ses bras, sa bouche sur la sienne et leur bébé endormi contre eux. Ça lui suffisait.

- T'es belle, Livia, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Ça lui donnait le frisson quand il l'appelait Livia, et elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser encore. Il l'enroula dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher, en fait il voulait arrêter le temps pour rester là, comme ça, pour toujours. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux sur son visage, laissa sa main contre sa joue et chuchota :

- Je t'aime, Olivia.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Son cœur s'emballa.

_Zi end ! (pour de vrai, c'te fois… Du moins, pour le moment…)_


End file.
